The Other Devil
by The Li'l devil
Summary: With the arrival of another one of the Devil's off springs, True Cross Academy is thrown into chaos.Among all the Anarchy Rin,Yukio and the other child must learn to embrace their bloodline and fight their biggest battle yet, not to mention their inner demons... Warning: No romance
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Devil**

** Chapter one **

_This story kinda follows up from the manga….anyways please enjoy :D_

_I'm making this story as dark as possible….was mostly Inspired by the movie Constantine…anyway on to the story now_

The pink and white of the rooms wallpaper was making that imaginary migraine you get when you're irritated worse. She glared at the funny man who resembled a clown opposite to her "So you want me to leave all my duties and go to some stupid school festival?" She growled. The man appeared cautious, clearly not willing to get on the girl's bad books "No, no my dear…I just wish for you to meet the sons that is all. A future partnership between you three would be very resourceful. "I told you time and again I do not wish to gang up with those humans who abhor me" She coldly replied."The sons are like you, You'll get along well and this has nothing to do with humans" He said. The girl shut her eyes for a moment and let out a long sigh "No one is like me Mephisto…But I'll come. I want to meet the sons anyway". Mephisto smiled his usual crafty smile "How delightful I shall arrange for your stay immediately and…" He bared his teeth in an unsightly grin "I'd be cautious if I were you….Three off springs in the same area would cause quite a stir" The girl gave him an equally menacing grin "I'm actually looking forward to it"

"Yo four eyes" Okumura Yukio's currently unsettled mind was interrupted "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in Vatican?" he glared heatedly at Shura. The scantily dressed woman always found ways to get on his nerves. "sent here…seems like an unusually large number of demons are prowlin' around eh?". Yukio looked out at the vast acres of land outside of True cross academy "Yeah…But they're all small fries. Barriers are enough" He said. His voice had an unsure tone. He felt something bad was about to happen…maybe even worse than the impure king.

"Shiemi rejected me!" Okumura Rin howled like a hurt dog."Let it go man…there's always someone else" Shima consoled him, grinning a little at how ridiculous the boy looked. "But she asked Yukio out! He's a nerd! And he rejected her!" He howled louder. Suguro whacked his head hard "Will ya shut up bastard…C'mon guys lets go its time for the festival". He looked at Rin's sorry behind "You can stay here and mope all you want"

Rin looked around. It was dark and the room was deserted. '_just how long was I here?'_. He got up and adjusted his shirt "Well no use crying over spilt milk eh?" He rushed out.

She checked out the catalogue "Hmm…Food stall in the sports ground….Where the hell's that?" She wandered around apparently lost…Until

"Ow…" Rin groaned as he fell back from the impact of hitting some hard looked up to see a tall girl about eighteen with shoulder length black hair… a mix between curly straight and wavy ad ice cold blue eyes "Uhh…sorry" He said. The girl was a little intimidating. "Uhh…it didn't hurt anyway. It would be nice if you tell me where the sports grounds are…"She suggested. '_Her Japanese is weird and she's not wearing the school uniform. Must be some foreign tourist'_."Yeah. Actually I'm going there too. We'll go together "He grinned. The girl smiled back….But it had a weird effect on Rin. The kind of smile that would make a person cry because it seemed broken and made up. "Umm..I'm Rin ,you?". The girl seemed surprised "Okumura Rin?" She exclaimed. "Yea, you know me?".

"Not officially, but yes"

"How?"

"Long story…I'll talk about it over dinner eh?"

"Umm..Okay what's your name?"

"I'm Skia"

"Weird name"

"Shut up yeh little twat"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxendxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_How was it?_

_Please read and review _

_Ciao _


	2. Siblings united

** Chapter two**

_Another chapter __! _

_Ps: Did you know that Rin in Kanji means phosphorous which in Greek means light bearer and in Latin It means Lucifer :3_

_Anyway on to the story!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here!" Rin said cheerily. Skia was from a convent in Britain (no wonder her Japanese was funny).She didn't speak much,she was more of an observant person he guessed. He had told her about himself, everything except being an exorcist and satan's son that their extremely short conversation what Rin noticed the most was Skia's expression. The stoic look she wore before had changed into one of sheer joy and it made him happy.

"Ah…."Skia looked at the vast sports ground. The convent she stayed was so tiny compared to the size of True Cross Academy. There was a time she wished to study in a proper institute…But that dream was now a distant one, getting foggier and foggier as the years went by…

"Octopus balls?" Her thoughts were interrupted "Uh…yea?". An hour and ten boxes of octopus balls later….Rin and Skia sat pulled a beer can from her back pack. "Before I start , there's one more person I'd like o meet" She took a sip "Okumura Yukio". Rin's face immediately twisted like he drank something bitter. " 's on duty"he spat. "Hmm….But it is something I have to say to both of you" She said , her Blue eyes glinted under the moonlight. Rin sighed "Well alright…come with me"

Yukio stood a little away from the food stalls. The wind was Chilly and unsettling, he felt as if he heard whispers, not ones that humans whispered in each other's ears…but a harsh cold whisper that spoke only of fear and darkness.

"Yo Yukio!" Rin's voice prevented his thoughts from taking a dark turn. "Ni san…" He turned to see his brother and an older girl. "Okumura Yukio" the girl spoke "I'm Skia and I'm here to talk about us"

"Us?"

"You are the twin son's of Satan and Yuri Egin aren't you?"

"Who are you exactly?"Yukio asked. His brows met in a scrutinizing frown.

"I'm Skia….Better known among the exorcists as 'The shadow' and I am also a child of Satan" She stared at Yukio with her ice blue eyes and at that moment he felt them looking through him, right at his soul. "That's Impossible…." Yukio gasped in shock.

"Wow you're like my sister!" Rin yelled surprised.

Skia chuckled "Well you could put it that way"

"It's impossible…You must be lying" Yukio muttered coldly.

"You understood wrong….I wasn't born on the blue night like both of you and I am not half demon either. I was born a hundred years ago In a convent in Britain….I'm immortal because I'm three forth demon" Skia explained.

"It still sounds too baffling" Yukio said in a low couldn't believe it. He felt that if he did he would enter this glob of evil . He suddenly felt like a child that wasn't willing to accept that his pet dog was dead

"It's as simple as the transfer of genes from a father to a child" Skia smiled at her explanation.

"why are you here then?"

"I wish to join forces with you… trouble is brewing in Gehenna. We have to fend the earth from the darkness which is approaching. I cannot explain further since this is all I have been told."

"If it's an order from the Vatican then I cannot disobey...I agree then. But what should we do. I can't make head or tail of this."

Skia grinned "We don't have to go anywhere…It will come to us"

Rin looked at Yukio then to Skia and back again throughout the exchange. Finally it had ended. "So hey, we gotta kick some demon ass." "Yes" Skia smiled.

She sat down on the rough grass and beckoned them to join her "Now why don't we have a little family reunion" She grinned."Hell yeah Nee San" Rin chuckled. Yukio just sat down, He knew something terrible was brewing up.

Mephisto looked up at the sky…It was true that he liked Assiah, a world full of queer beings. He looked down at the festival and sneered "I wonder who will triumph"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxendxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Please rate and review!_

_Ciao~ _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hello~_

_Thanks for the reviews I'll try reducing the dialogues :3!_

_Btw Skia means shadow in Latin :D_

_On to the story~_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Yukio looked up at the night sky. The craters on the moon seemed like deep hollow eyes staring right at him. Rin and Skia had fallen asleep a short while ago, after an eternity of talking about themselves. Yukio couldn't sleep…He seemed nervous though he felt he had gone through worse. He just felt that his surroundings were strangely calm and the wind felt strange. He stopped himself immediately as he felt his inner demon come out. He had to keep it in as long as possible. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to protect his brother from the Vatican. He looked away from the moon and let out a heavy sigh. He wouldn't tell it but he did need a shoulder to cry on sometimes.

"Hey…" He felt Skia's head lift off his shoulder. "Something bothering you?" Yukio looked down at her. Her eyes blue eyes had a habit of boring into his, from years of just observing people he guessed. "Nothing" He looked away.

"Hey"

She gently nudged him to look at her. "It's alright" she smiled gently and sat up. She was a very tall girl, about his height. He felt her hand guide his head to her shoulder. "You've got someone to tell your problems to you know."All of a sudden Yukio felt like crying. He gripped her leather biker's jacket at cried. Skia didn't speak , she just patted his back till he fell asleep.

…

"You're really a hundred years old?" Shiemi exclaimed doe eyed.

Skia scratched her head embarrassed. "Yeah."

"What sort of exorcist are you?" Izumo asked curiously.

"Ummm…A knight basically…I'm also a dragoon and a tamer." She pondered.

"Whoa! You're a knight?! Show me your sword!" Rin cut in

….

After an hour of showing off things finally settled down. "Okay kids" Skia shut her eyes, her long eyelashes brushed slightly against her pale cheeks." In a matter of time True cross academy will be teaming with a lot of demons….We'll need your help in curbing them."She opened her eyes " Think of it as a test…If you pass You will be promoted to lower second class"

The grouped looked at her wide eyed and excited. Skia smiled at their enthusiasm.

…

It was lunch. The demon siblings occupied a table. Skia had something to discuss. "Rin,Yukio we are to go to hell" She whispered seriously. Yukio frowned "Why?how?"

"There is a minor skirmish among the seven kings. Now I do not mean Amaimon's lot. I mean the bigger ones…..Satan, Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Leviathan and Mammon."

"And where do we play a part in this?" Yukio asked. Even Rin seemed curious.

"I believe Samael was to tell you that…anyway we three are potential additions to Satan's beloved eight demon kings" She grinned.

Yukio and Rin on the other hand frowned. "I'm not joining forces with that bastard" Rin growled.

Now Skia snarled "Listen up you fools! If we don't join forces with him, the chaos in Gehenna will pass on to Assiah." She snapped.

Rin looked down a, still frowning. Skia's expression softened. She ruffled Rin's hair. "I know you're angry cause he killed your father…He killed my Mum too" Skia let out a heavy sight. No she wasn't going to cry. Rin looked at her, his eyes wide. "But this is for the best. It's not like I love humans or demons. There must be perfect balance between our worlds. I do not wish for Anarchy." She smiled a little weak.

Rin looked at her affectionately "I understand Nee-san" He grinned "After all this is over let's go out somewhere"

Skia smiled "Yeah."

Both of them turned to Yukio.

He shut his eyes. "It's for the best"

….

Astaroth's gnarled ugly face twisted into a menacing grin. "Three of Satan's offsprings is a treat for me!" He growled in glee. Over the past year Astaroth cowered in shame of being beaten up by a half breed. But now he was going to win his pride back.

He stood outside the compound of True cross academy.

"Charge my demons!" He bellowed. A horde of small demons charged at the barrier around the school.

"Today I shall devour you plebians!"

….

"Look at that!" Shura yelled from her post. The night wind bellowed her hair in all directions.

Yukio looked ahead.

The barrier was starting to crumble under the sheer weight of Astaroth's demons.

"Come on…we've got to defend the barrier!" He ordered.

He didn't have to say more. Shura was already on her way, sword in her hand. Yukio followed suit.

…

Skia sniffed the air. "Hey get ready to kick some demon arse" She called out.

Rin pulled out his _kurikara_, blue flames engulfed him and his tale popped out.

The others were ready too. Suguro with his prayer beads, Shima with his staff, Konekumaru adjusted his glasses, Shiemi summoned nii-chan and Izumo her foxes.

Skia pulled ot her own sword. A five foot long rapier with a gold encrusted handle. Her own body engulfed in blue flames.

"Time for some action" she grinned.

XXendXX

How was it?

~Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The demons were all low class so it was an easy win for the exorcists, though it left them with sore bones, a lot of bruises and victorious smiles. The esquires where finally lower second class exorcists!

Skia was sitting on the roof of the tallest building in true cross academy, smoking a cigar. "You've always liked high places." Great, someone discovers her secret hiding spot. "Samael…" She regarded Mephisto with a heated glare. He sat with her…. "Of all the half breeds I've met, you're the only one who's accepted it" He stared up at the night sky, the wide grin on his face totally destroyed the mood of someone appreciating the night sky.

Skia closed her eyes and blew a thin cloud of smoke. "Its cause of the Humans…" her words faded away with the smoke.

"How do you plan on making the twins help you prevent the apocalypse?" Mephisto grinned. "You hate Humans and they hate demons…" he snickered. The whole thing seemed so absurd! How were three demon, no part demon fledglings going to prevent the apocalypse? It seemed damned near impossible now since the angels were going to take part in it as well…But Mephisto aka Samael the Lord of time was just interested. After all if the apocalypse was stopped by three mere half breeds it only brought him the one thing he always wanted and got.

_Excitement…_

Skia crushed the cigar under her converse clad feet. She looked at her 'brother', determination evident in those blue pools that were her eyes. "I always get what I want." She said in English, her heavy Brit accent only hardening that resolve which shone from her eyes.

Mephisto grinned. He had finally found the trait that all three off springs held.

…..

…

…

"Hey…" Rin turned to see Skia come in with a six pack of beer and a huge bag of crisps. "Yo!" he grinned and returned to slicing up the squid. "Appetisers for Nee-san?" she slurred a little as she hugged Rin from behind. She smelt a little like Father Shiro….obviously drunk. "Whoa, careful." Rin steadied himself, preventing a 'final destination'. Skia just mumbled something in English. Rin turned off the stove and half-carried half-dragged the taller girl towards the couch. After what seemed like an hour of effort, Skia was finally snuggled up on the couch, a heavy blanket draped over her. Rin huffed proudly at his work and went to make dinner…

"Nooo….don't wanna be alooone…" Skia slurred in her sleep, clutching Rin's hand lightly. He smiled softly and kneeled down to face her. Her thick eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were trembling, "You promised….you won't…goo.." she said, her voice was squeaky and broken. Rin glanced at her sadly…He really loved Skia. It was cool having a big sister around and even though she had been around for just three days, she had become an irreplaceable part of his life. And he hated seeing her sad…like now and when Rin got mad about fighting alongside the devil…But he didn't know why…and he really did want to know. Skia seemed to hold little regard for humans and he was sure that Yukio's explanation of her being Misan-whatever wasn't it. He laid his head against her arm in a sort of weird hug. "You ain't alone y'big fool"

Skia smiled and sort of returned the hug, since she was asleep and all. "Not alone…"

….

…

The next day was boring…Rin slept through most of his classes and Yukio and Skia had gone to take care of something. He sighed heavily and looked out the window…

Mephisto was apparently deep in conversation with someone. He was ash blonde and very pale, almost glowing… Rin couldn't see his face since their backs were turned. He was dressed in some sort of black uniform, a sort of contrast to his stark white skin (not being racist here….he was paper white).They seemed to speak civilly for a while but then Mephisto (surprisingly) snapped at the other man and walked away. The pale man shook his head and suddenly went into a severe coughing fit. Rin almost got up; worried at the intensity of this man's coughing….it surely wasn't the flu.

He had turned to look at Rin. His face was covered by an odd looking mask. His eyes were shown though; they were a strange sort of green, like a neon light. The man nodded in a sort of acknowledging gesture and walked away like nothing happened. Rin went back to sleep, it must've been a hallucination…who glows like that?

"Three raped and killed, a man about thirty, a woman about twenty four and a hermaphrodite aged thirty eight… possible murder weapon is a butcher's knife judging by the way the organs have been gutted, killed at the same time probably around three am yesterday…They've got symbols carved on their backs with blades from a student's instrumentation kit. Obviously, this is some weird voodoo shit…" Skia spoke into the recorder as she examined the victims. "The symbols and the method of sacrifice prove that they were trying to call Asmodeus, one of the seven demon kings and the 'Lord of Lust'…causes as to why such a sacrifice has taken place for the fourth time this month proves that most of the occult groups've got some info on the 'apocalypse'…." She shut the recorder and shoved it into her pockets. "This investigation is child's play…why the hell did they call me for this shit?" Arthur swore, his perfectly shaped eyebrows met in a condensing glare. "Quit yer bitching Fairy…" Skia groused as she walked over to the ritual spot, tracing the lines of an intricately drawn symbol with her feet. "They raped the three victims on the three sides and the vessel was in the centre…I'm guessing the vessel's still alive since there's no trace of a fourth body apart from the blood on the seat at the centre of the ritual symbol…" She continued her search for more clues.

"It's Angel you insolent little demon, Arthur Auguste Angel." He flipped his hair to prove his point, his sword Excalibur let out an excited squeal.

"Whatever Fairy…" Skia sneered at the future Paladin and turned to Yukio. "Hey, help me lift this." And pointed at the depression under the chair were the vessel had sat…. a trap door of sorts. Finally after what seemed like a millennium of lifting the damn thing (Angel helped as well). In the gap was an idol of sorts.

Skia and Angel both let out gasps of terror. There were two idols, one of the supreme demon Stan and the mightiest of Archangels Michael, both with their heads eviscerated (both of them have years of experience in exorcism so they are a little familiar with occult rituals n stuff)….It was a message….The angels and demons were fighting against each other and themselves….

**TBC…**


End file.
